arogant
by park in yeol
Summary: park chanyeol adalah dokter laki-laki tersombong yang pernah ada. Saking sombongnya, banyak yang tidak menyukainya, termasuk byun baekhyun, seorang ahli gizi yang cerewet satu rumah sakit. dengannya. Bagaimana jadinya si sombong jatuh cinta kepada seorang byun baekhyun?
1. Chapter 1

Arogan

Park in yeol

Main cast : byun baekhyun

Park chanyeol

Other cast : all member exo

Gender switch : straight, boy x girl, bahasa telalu kaya bahasa planet. Maklumi okay..?

Summary: park chanyeol adalah dokter laki-laki tersombong yang pernah ada. Saking sombongnya, banyak yang tidak menyukainya, termasuk byun baekhyun, seorang ahli gizi yang cerewet satu rumah sakit. dengannya. Bagaimana jadinya si sombong jatuh cinta kepada seorang byun baekhyun?

"woy park chanyeol, lo mau ikut makan malam bareng staf-staf nggak?" ucap salah satu staf admin rumah sakit, chen.

"gue males lah, ngapain juga ngumpul sama loe-loe pada ntar gue ketularan kismin lagi, iyuhh" ucap seseorang yang bernama park chanyeol.

Park chanyeol adalah dokter muda yang jenius, kaya raya dan tampan. Karena kesempurnaannya itu, membuat dia lupa ingatan? Eh? Maksudku lupa diri.

Saking sombongnya yang namanya park chanyeol membuat byun baekhyun, ahli gizi di rumah sakit tersebut jengah.

"liat tu liat, si sombong beraksi. Dasar yoda jelek, ingusan. Nggak sadar diri rupanya dia" ucap si byun baekhyun alias baekhyun, ahli gizi di rumah sakit yang sama dengan rumah sakit si yoda, ralat chanyeol.

Ruapanya si chanyeol mendengar gerutuan si baekhyun yang menjelek-jelekannya.

"woy lo barusan bilang apa, lo njelek-jelekin gue kan?" nah rupanya bukan hanya sombong ternyata si chanyeol ini juga GR an.

"heh? Siapa lo, terserah gue lah mau njelek-njelekin lo kaya apa, emang gue pikirin dasar yoda bau, ingusan, hidup lagi, huhh" balas baekhyun dengan tampang mengejek.

"apa lo bilang!? Gue bau, ingusan!? Awas lo"

"apa-apa lo mau tantang gue!? Ayo maju!"

Dan perkelahian pun terjadi, sampai-sampai perkelahian dilerai oleh pimpinan rumah sakit.

"woy kalian berdua, udah bosen hidup rupanya ya!?" bentak suho, pimpinan RS.

"gara-gara dia pak, masa gue di bilang ingusan" adu chanyeol

"enak aja lo, salah sendiri lo sombongkayak gitu" balas baekhyun.

"sudah-sudah kalian berdua. Karena kalian sudah buat gaduh rumah sakit ini, kalian dapat hukuman".

"HUKUMAN!?" kompak chanyeol baekhyun.

"ya, hukuman kalian. Hmm apa ya? Ah.. kalian akan ditempatkan satu ruangan dan kalian akan berpatneran. Ingat kalian harus bekerja sama untuk memecahkan kasus untuk waktu sebulan dan kalian harus menyelesaikannya tepat pada sehari setelah menerima pasien. Laporannya serahin ke gue, kalo sampe telat ngumpulin laaporan, kalian akaan gue tambahin waktunya. Ngerti?"

"HAH!? BERSAMA SI CEREWET INI!? BIG NO" sanggah chanyeol.

"HEEH!? SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU BEKERJA SMAA DENGAN LO!?" balas baekhyun.

"OII, NGGAK AD KATA PROTES, JALANIN APA YANG GUE PERINTAHIN, ATAU MAU GUE KELUARIN DARI RUMAH SAKIT INI!? HAH!?" bentak suho.

"nee… " kompak chanyeol baekhyun.

Mereka berdua pun bekerja sama dalam memecahkan kasus. Chanyeol yang memeriksa pasien sehabis operasi kemudiaan memberinya resep obat, sedangkan baekyun menilai status gizi pasien, kemudian memberinya diet. Dan mereka berdua pun mengerjakan kasus bersamaan dan mengejakan laporan bersamaan. Saking capeknya si baekhyun pun terlelap di samping chanyeol saat mereka mengerjakan laporan.

"hahh… lo tu cantik kalo tidur gini" ucap chanyeol. Kemudian mengelus rambut baekhyun. Tak dirasa chanyeol tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya setelah 6 tahun yang lalu.

Baekyun terbangun saat matahari tebit, kemudian ia menengok meja disebelahnya. Ternyata chanyeol tidur dengan pulasnya dengan wajah menghadap baekhyun. Baekhyun pun tersenyum manis tanpa chanyeol tau.

Setengah bulan kemudian di rumah baekyun…..

"baek.. baek… BAEKHYUN! Bangun ada orang nyariin lo tu" teriak si kai, adik baekhyun.

"woy gue denger keles, nggak usah teriak-teriak. Dasar bocah item" dengan wajah kusam baekyun pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar kemudian berjalan ke pintu luar.

"dasar si kebo, dibangunin malah marah. Aishh" gerutu kai.

"ya, siapa?" dengan mata yang setengah tertutup baekhyun membuka pintu.

"hai, baek? Apa kabar?" dengan senyum yang tampan, baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Kemudian tersenyum

"sehuniiiiie".

Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah sakit kemudian…

"heh? Itu siapa yang nganterin baekhyun?"

Chanyeol menguping…

"sehuniiee… lain kali kalo mau dateng ngomong dong, kan aku syokk tiba-tiba muncul aja kayak hantu" ucap baekhyun dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aigooo…. Aigoo.. udah jangan ngerucutin bibir. Nanti oppa cium loh" kekeh sehun.

"ishh… oppa nyebelin" baekhyun pun berlari masuk ke RS dengan wajah yang memerah seperti tomat.

Chanyeol pun mengepalkan tangannya tanpa sadar. Kemudian masuk ke RS.

"ckk.. dasar biang kerok, lo tu nggak liat apa wajah lo kayak tomat busuk kayak gitu. Ckk memalukan" omel chanyeol.

"heh terserah gue lah mau kaya apa emang siapa lo? Hah!?" bentak baekhyun.

"gue ya gue. Terserah gue mau ngomong apa. Jauh-jauh sana. Hush" usir chanyeol kemudian berlalu,

"dasar yoda idiot" geram baekyun.

Diruangan…

"hahhh… kenapa gue kok marah banget ya sama baekhyun apa lagi sama cowok tadi pagi. Hahhh tauk lah" ucap chanyeol.

Pada suatu ketika…..

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya kemudian melihat baekhyun yang tersenyum manis ke pasien RS pun ikut tersenyum. Sampai ketika bakhyun pun tertidur pulas di meja. Chanyeol pun tersenyum kemudian mendekat… mendekat… mendekat hingga jarak wajahnya dengan wajah baehyun 5 cm. kemudian chanyeol pun mencium pipi baekhyun, tetapi ada yang aneh. Kenapa kok terasa bau busuk. Kemudian..

"hehh!? Bau apa ini astaga.. ternyata bau iler huekk… dasar si kyungso ngiler di guling gue nggak di cuci pula. Ishh" gerutu chanyeol. Kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi

"eh? Gue tadi mimpi… Apaan coba!? Bangkek lah kenapa di mimpi gue ada si cerewet dan gue nyium dia!? Whattt!?" teriak chanyeol.

"heh, dasar idot tuh orang" gerutu kyungso.

Di rumah sakit….

"baek, mm… nanti malem ada acara nggak?" Tanya sehun.

"nggak ada sih emangnya kenapa oppa?" baekhyun

"kita makan malem yukk? Mau ya mau?" sehun dengan aegyonya.

"ish oppa. Hentikan aegyomu, Oppa membuatku mual, huekk" hina baekhyun.

"arraso.. arraso.." sehun kemudian mencubit kedua pipi baekhyun yang sedikit tembam.

"heloww… ini rumah sakit, bukan tempat pacaran keles" si sombong dating..

"siapa juga yang pacaran coba. Makanya mikir tu jangan pake dengkul lo tu. Mikir pake otak tau" baekhyun.

"heh, kata siapa. Gue mikir pake otak kali. Lo paling yg pake dengkul" chanyeol.

"hahh.. terserah lo aja lah. Lagi pula kalo gue mikir di dengkul. Dengkul kanada dua, berarti otak gue dual core"

"hyaak!

"woy sudah-sudah dasar kalian tu udah gede juga, masih aja berantem. No coment oke. Udah sana kerja. Baek jangan lupa ya" ucap sehun.

"semoga" ucap baehyun.

Chanyeol pun cemberut seharian, karena ya siapa lagi lah yang dia pikirin selain si cerewet baekhyun.

"bangkek tu orang bikin gue kesel, ish"

Malam harinya…

"baek, mmm ada yang ingin oppa bilang?" sehun

"bilang aja kali oppa mah emang baek pernah ngelarang oppa? Nggak kan"

"baek, sebenarnya oppa….. suka sama kamu" sehun

"heh.. oppa ini gimana sih. Baek juga suka sama oppa. Kalo baek nggak suka oppa kenapa baek temenan sama oppa"

"baek, bukan suka yang kamu maksud tapi… cinta baek cinta"sehun

" woy, nggak usah ngomong-ngomong cinta segala. Dia tu pacar gue keles Tau nggak lo? Sana lo pergi. Nggak usah ngarepin baek lagi. Baekhyun Cuma suka sama gue. Iya kan baek?" chanyeol pun yaut (kayak kabel?)dengan senyum idiotnya

Dengan syok baekhyun pun menjawab "nee…."

"nah kan udah denger jawaban baekhyun, sana lo pergi. Nggak usah ngarepin dia. Lo boleh temenan asal lo nggak boleh suka lagi sama dia. Oke?"

"ishh" sehun pun menginggalkan keduanya eengan perasaan kecewa.

"mm… chan, lo tadi bilang apaan ya? Gue nggak ngerti"

"yaelah baek gue barusan nembak lo, masa nggak tau sih. Astaga" ucap chanyeol sambil memijit kepalanya.

"iyakah?" gumam baekhyun hingga membuat chanyeol menghela nafas.

"baek, belum ngerti juga ya? Oke deh gue jelasin. Gue tu cinta sama elo baek. Gue cemburu tau lo di deketin sama si siapa tu sengon.. sekun… sehon.. ah molla.. pokoknya si albino tu. Masa nggak tau gue tu ngejek ngejek lo karena gue tu ingin diperhatiin baek. Gimana baek? Gue diterima nggak?" dengan gaya yang aneh, chanyeol mengucapkannya.

"hahh.. sebenernya sih gue cinta sama lo tapi…"

"tapi apaan?"

"tapi lo nya nggak ada romantic-romantisnya sih, gue tu pengen di romantisin tauk, kayak dikasih bunga, coklat kek apa gitu"

"yaelah itu mah basi keles, gue tu orang yang nggak romantic. Tapi yang gue bilang itu serius. Gimana baek? Apa jawabannya?"

" hmmm… apa ya? Kasih tau nggak ya…"

"cepet lah baek gue penasaran.. ah aniyo.. oppa penasaran ni~"

"oke… oke… cinta oppa baek terima~"

"jinjaa!? Omooona… ". "GUE PARK CHANYEOL CINTA SAMA BYUN BAEKHYUNNN, DAN GUE UDAH DITRIMA" teriak chanyeol dengan suara super bassnya.

"woy jangan teriak-teriak gitu dong, kan baekii malu~"

"aigoo… pacarnya oppa malu ternyata". "baek, kok oppa nggak dikasih cium si?"

"heh!? Oppa ini tempat umum tauk!"

"aish baek…. Baek liat oppa…." Cup…

"gimana rasanya baek, enak"

"ish oppa bikin malu orang. Molla, baek mau pulang"

Baekhyun pun berlari dengan wajah memerah seperti tomat busuk?

"aigoo… pacarku kyopta. Baek… tunggu oppa dong" chanyeol pun berlari menuju baekhyun kemudian memeluknya.

END

Hoamm…. FF apaan coba ni. Kritik dan saran diperlukan. Pujian juga perlu kali ye hahaha…. Oh ya kyungo tu cowok ya makanya dia tidu sama chanyeol. Kai cowok, sehun cowok, jadi intinya disini yang cewek tu si cabe. Oke? Review please~


	2. squel Arogann

taman bunga, 2017.

 _"baek... aku cinta banget sama kamu"_ _"yaa, aku tahu -_-"_ _"baek... kok jawabnya cuma itu aja sih" T_T"_ _"terserah aku lah... emangya kamu siapa"_ _"yaelah baek... ini pacarmuu"_ _"terus?"_ _"baek... ish"_ _si chanyeol pun merajuk karena si baekyun bertingkah cuek_ _"chan... kamu kenapa?" dengan wajah bingungnya._ _"channnn"_ _"channnn"_ _"chanyeolieee sayang~" si chanyeol pun melihat baekhyun sebentar kemudian memalingkan muka._ _"ish... dasar kekanakan banget ini orang"_ _chuu~_ _"baek... lagi si"_ _"nggak mau lah"_ _"baek... kamu ini buat mood ku buruk. ish... padahal aku mau ngelamar kamu malah kamu cuek begitu" oppsss park chanyeol keceplosan._ _"..."_ _"apaaaa?! yayak kamu ini nggak romantis banget sih"_ _"habisnya kamu... hahhh entahlah baek. jadi bagaimana mau nggak jadi istriku? hm hm"_ _"mau nggak ya? nggak mau nggak ya... nggak lah chan"_ _"wae wae T_T"_ _" nggak mau nggak nolak maksudnya.. heheee"_ _"baek... i love you"_ _"i love you too"_ Butik bu painem 2017.

" chan... bagaimana cocok nggak"

"nggak... cari yang lain baek".

si baekhyun pun menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. bagaimana nggak kesal? ini udah 20 kalinya mencoba pakaian pengantinnya tapi nggak ada yang cocok "kata calon imam".

" kalau ini?"

" ya baek... ambil yang ini aja. ini udah jam 2 siang belum juga berangkat kerja nanti jam 3 belum makan siang juga.

"dasar tiang idiot"

"apa baek? kamu bicara apa"

"cih"

kedua kalinya atau keberapa kalinya si baek kesal. tadi gara gara puluhan kali coba gaun dan sekarang yang di pakai disuruh ambil. padahal ini gaun yang pertama tadi.

dan lagi, yang buat telat itu siapa coba? ya si tiang idiot itu lah... dia yang ngajak milih gaun dia juga yang ngomel ini itu. hiks...

"baek... ayo dimakan makanannya"

"baek..."

"baekieee~"

"dasar. iya!"

merekapun makan dengan si baekhyun menggerutu...

problem(1)

"baek... kamu kemarin pulang kerja sama siapa?"

"teman"

"siapa?"

"ish"

"siapa baek!?"...

TBC

gimana... mau lanjut atau nggak?

sorry kalau banyak typo.

padahal banyak tugas dari dosen numpuk... lagi males ngerjain soalnya... hidup didunia perkuliahan penuh dengan tugas, makalah dan sebentarlagi mau skripsi pula *plakk

please review ya.. and follownya..

sekian~


End file.
